


Good Enough To Eat

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cute yet Dirty, F/M, Fluffly smut, I Don't Even Know, Loki/reader - Freeform, here be smut, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in the first person. Loki and the reader are watching Disney movies, he notices something different, and cute yet smutty times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even...I had an idea and it sort of escalated from there...I would apologize, but I'm really not sorry, this time. Enjoy!

The timer on the microwave sounded, and I removed the now-full bag of popcorn. Pouring it into two bowls, I scurried back to the couch where Loki was eagerly awaiting my return. Tonight was movie night, and Loki had chosen Disney’s “Beauty and the Beast”. I settled back into my spot and pressed play on the remote. After our snack was gone, I noticed Loki sniffing the air like a wolf trying to catch the scent of his prey. The aroma from the popcorn was long-gone, so I didn’t know what he was trying to discover.

“Is something wrong, Loki?” I asked quietly. He jumped at the question as if I had caught him committing a crime.

“No! No, I was just…um…I thought I smelled something,” he replied a bit disjointedly. The slight color on his cheeks gave him away, though he didn’t notice it. He was normally such a good liar; for him to be so obvious about his untruth was unlike him. It was almost as if he _wanted_ me to notice. I paused the movie to frown at him.

“What was it you thought you smelled?” I asked admiring the flustered look that crossed his features.

“It’s just, well…I suppose it was nothing,” he said hesitantly.

“Loki, it isn’t nothing if it’s bothering you. Now, what is it?” I asked setting both his empty bowl and mine on the floor to free our hands.

“I…are you baking something?” I blinked in confusion at his question.

“Baking something? What on earth are you talking about?”

“I thought I smelled chocolate, so I assumed you were baking something,” he said looking abashed. It was then that I realized what must have happened.

“Oh, Loki,” I started, chuckling quietly. “You just smell my new perfume.”

Loki’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“There is a perfume scented like chocolate,” he said. It was more of a statement in need of confirmation than a question so I nodded. “What a torment.”

He saw the look of shock pass over my face and quietly regretted his words, though he didn’t know how to fix them.

“You don’t like it?” I asked a bit sadly. I had known for a long time that Loki’s favorite dessert was chocolate, so I had bought this perfume for his enjoyment specifically. He shook his head and grabbed my hands.

“That’s not what I meant, at all. I just meant that you smell good enough to eat,” he said. “You know I have rather a weakness for chocolate, darling. I only meant that it’s a torment in the sense that it makes me hungry for something sweet.”

I cursed my impulsiveness as I leaned over and pressed my lips to Loki’s. He was so stunned that for a moment he didn’t respond.

“How’s that?” I asked when I pulled away blushing. He smiled and we looked at each other, laughing gently.

“Oh, my love, you know that one chaste kiss is enough to _triple_ my appetite for you. I will _never_ get enough of you to sate my hunger,” he said, and with that he began kissing me so passionately that it felt like I was being devoured. “Like the Beast in your Midgardian film, I crave the beauty I see before me, yet do not deserve.”

“After all you’ve been through, after all you’ve endured, Loki, you are more than deserving of my love, and I will give it to you freely,” I said cupping his cheek in my palm. I dropped my voice to a whisper. “So take it.”

That was all the encouragement Loki needed. Leaning me back carefully as if I was made of glass, Loki covered my body with his. He propped himself up on his forearms, and his knees supported him, both neatly slotted between my legs. His hips dipped and his growing bulge pressed against my entrance through our thin layers of clothing.

“Can you feel what you do to me?” Loki asked me grinding his hips against me once more. Instead of answering, I settled for the only sound I could utter: a moan. A huff of laughter escaped his throat and turned into a groan as I turned the tables and ground my hips up into his (a bit harder than I originally intended, I should add). Loki’s hands pressed my hips down into the couch and held them still as he sat up between my legs.

“Hmm, it appears that I shall have to teach you some manners,” he muttered. I was actually a little concerned when he said that, because, while I knew what generally happened in the bedroom, I was still a virgin. Loki saw the concern written on my features, and his mischievous smile faltered somewhat. “You have done this before…haven’t you?”

When I shook my head, Loki nearly vaulted off of me. He looked ashamed and embarrassed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m so sorry, darling! If I’d known…I—“ he started, but I cut him off.

“You would’ve what? Been more distant?” I asked. He looked determinedly at his feet as if they could tell him what to say. “Loki, I know you would’ve gone slower if you’d known, but I didn’t want you to treat me any differently than you had been.”

“Then you lied to me," he said quietly. A hurt expression crossed his face. “I would never have been so forward if I’d known.”

“I didn’t lie to you, I just…omitted certain information,” I said trying to dodge his anger. “Besides, Loki, I was going to give it to you anyway, my virginity…if you’ll have it, that is.”

Loki looked stunned for a moment for the second time that evening.

“But you looked so frightened a moment ago. Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sure, Loki,” I said, and he dropped to his knees at my feet. Taking my hands in his and pressing them to his lips, Loki looked up at me with an awed expression.

“Dear one, I am extremely honored by your gift. I know you can only give it once, and since you have chosen me, I shall give you a night you will never forget. I will treat you as you should be: like a queen,” he vowed. “My heart, my body, my very _soul_ is yours, and yours alone.”

Rising to his feet, and drawing me to mine, Loki placed his hands on either side of my face and pressed his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. We stayed that way until I could stand it no longer, and I tilted my head slowly to meet his lips. His mouth was gentler, this time, and not quite as hungry as before. His hands migrated to the small of my back, taking in the scenery as they descended. Loki’s possessive arms drew my body flush against his. He took a step toward me and I countered with a step back. Before we knew it, we were in my bedroom with my knees against the edge of the bed.

My hands found the hem of Loki’s shirt and pulled it over his head. His eyes watched me curiously as I drank in his form. His build was lean yet toned. His chest was so pale, like porcelain fresh from the kiln. Tentatively, I ran my fingers across his pectoral muscles and he gasped at my touch.

“That’s it, my love. Explore me,” he said. “Let your hands and mind wander wherever you wish.”

I traced the dips and curves where his throat meets his shoulders one by one, eliciting different sounds from him with each caress. Loki’s lips kissed my face every time it came near enough. Every ridge and valley, every line and curve on his torso received some sort of contact by the time I drew his hands to the buttons of my shirt. Loki’s fingers deftly undid button after button until he was able to slip it off me to pool at my feet. His hands slid down over my arms until they reached my hands and he laced my fingers with his.

“Oh, my darling,” he breathed into my hair. Loki allowed his lips to travel down my temple until he reached my jaw where his tongue jutted out to taste my skin. I moaned as the warm, wet muscle traced a path down my neck to my collarbone. He looked up at me asking permission to go lower and I nodded. Never breaking eye contact, Loki began kissing down my breast avoiding the nipple to tease me.

“Oh, God, Loki,” I moaned as he reached the underside of my breast. His tongue lathed in circles when he heard my response and he reached two fingers up to finally tweak my nipple. I writhed beneath him, and I felt him smile against my skin. He removed my bra, finally exposing me.

“I love the noises you’re making, (y/n),” he said in a low, lust-filled voice. He switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment, making my back arch. Never pulling away, Loki took advantage of my bending body to lean me gently back and tip me onto the bed. His head was now between my breasts as he began to kiss his way down my stomach. Apparently, Loki took a liking to my belly button, kissing and licking it for quite some time.

“Have you ever thought of getting a piercing here, my dear?” Loki asked as he nibbled along the rim of my belly button.

“Loki, I don’t even have my ears pierced. Why on earth would I consider stabbing a hole through any other part of my body?” I asked in answer to his question. He laughed in earnest as he kissed his way back up my torso to my lips. His warm breath felt heavenly against my bare skin. Pulling away, Loki sat back on his heels between my legs to admire my form. I blushed under his sweeping gaze and moved to cover myself. Loki grasped my hands and gently pulled them away, raising them to twine around his neck.

“Why would you cover something so beautiful? Are you ashamed of your body?” He asked me looking a little surprised.

“Not ashamed, just a little embarrassed,” I said. Loki’s mouth curved into a mischievous smile.

“Then allow me to show you how incredible you are. Let me remove your embarrassment and replace it with blinding, heart-stopping pleasure,” he said, removing his trousers. He remained between my knees as he shifted to slide each leg out of his pants. I moved to do the same, but Loki stopped me.

“This is your night, (y/n). Please, let me do this for you. Let me worship you,” he said stroking my cheek. His lips descended on mine again, and his hands travelled to the button holding my jeans closed and unfastened it. His long fingers hooked around my fly and unzipped it almost painfully slowly. I lifted my hips to accommodate his efforts to strip me of every stitch on my body. We had both been barefoot before our little adventure began, so there were no shoes or socks to impede our progress. Loki let his fingers travel over my mound on top of my underwear, and I gasped at the sensation.

“Let me make you come undone beneath me, dove,” he whispered in my ear as he pulled my panties over my hips to toss them to the ground.

Crouching over me, he started to trail his lips southward again. Loki’s eyes met mine as he pressed a kiss where my hip meets my thigh, sucking and nibbling to bring out an impressively bright bruise.

“Mine,” he growled as a finger teased my wet folds. Up and down it moved, teasing my entrance enough to draw a whimper from my throat.

“Loki, please,” I begged in a whisper. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine as he at long last plunged his long slender finger into my warm depths. I cried out in ecstasy as he began to pump his digit in and out rhythmically. Waves of pleasure so intense that I didn’t notice when one finger became two flowed over me.

“How could I resist such a beautifully uttered prayer?” Loki asked with a bemused expression on his face. Loki’s fingers wiggle in a “come hither” motion inside me, and I scrambled for purchase on top of the bed. Loki wasn’t done with me yet; I watched as his head lowered itself between my legs and his tongue darted out to taste me. The muscle’s contact with my clit made me throw my head back and my eyes open wide.

“Fuck!” I cried as he hit just the right spot inside me.

“Should I stop, (y/n)? You seem rather uncomfortable,” Loki asked smirking. I growled in response.

“Don’t you dare!”

Loki laughed and bent his head back down. After a few moments, I was bucking and moaning uncontrollably.

“So…so clo-close,” I managed to hiss between moans. Loki slowed for a moment then redoubled his efforts.

“Let go. Let go, and I’ll catch you, I promise,” Loki said, and my mind shut down as my vision exploded. “Yes! Come for me!”

He pumped his fingers through my orgasm, and he placed his mouth over my clit to drink in my flowing essence. Loki’s name had fallen so effortlessly from my lips in my moment of release that if I had thought about it I would’ve been frightened. However, my mind was still far removed from reality as Loki leaned up and pressed his wet lips to mine. I could taste myself on him and I tangled my fingers in his hair as I moaned quietly once more. As Loki pressed his body to mine very carefully, I could feel his arousal pressing into my stomach.

“I can’t hold back anymore, (y/n). I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered in my ear and I silenced him with a kiss.

“Darling, why are you apologizing?” I asked stroking his cheek. Tears formed in his eyes and I was stunned into silence. 

“I just wanted to give you more, so much more than my restraint would allow. I-I’ve failed you,” he said weeping freely now.

“Oh, Loki! You could never fail me, and you certainly haven’t now. Don’t you dare apologize to me for feeling inadequate,” I said. “You are perfect in my eyes. I love you so much.”

His tears slowed, and he looked me in the eyes.

“Now, let go of your restraint and fuck me,” I growled. His lips attacked my neck then locked with mine as he lined himself up with my entrance.

“Take a deep breath,” he urged. I did so, and he inched himself inside me. When Loki was fully sheathed, I could see his limbs shaking with the effort of going slowly so he wouldn’t hurt me. “Oh, you’re so tight! Oh, fuck!”

He shuddered a bit and his head dropped to my shoulder. I scratched Loki’s back with my fingernails at the mix of pleasure and pain that came from his thrust. My hands reached his smooth ass cheeks and squeezed them gently.

“Agh!” He screamed and he thrust sharply, drawing a strangled yell from my throat. “Shit! Shit, I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“No, I just wasn’t expecting that. I’m fine. You didn’t do anything wrong,” I said drawing him closer. “Go ahead, Loki.”

“Are you sure?” He asked me concernedly, and, when I nodded, he gently, carefully, oh-so-slowly rolled his hips. I moaned and allowed my head to fall into the pillows.

He fit inside me so well! It was like we were meant to do this together, which Loki remarked on. Every thrust and roll of his hips, every movement he made inside me made me writhe and squirm beneath him.

“I love you, (y/n),” Loki whispered, kissing me passionately.

“I love you, too, my Loki,” I replied breathlessly. I could feel myself approaching the edge rapidly, and clung to Loki’s shoulders for dear life. He felt my change, and spoke.

“I know, I know you’re close. I am, too, my perfect girl,” he murmured. “We’ll come together, darling. Are you ready?”

I tensed and moaned even louder in response, unable to do anything further. He began to thrust even harder and faster, his speech turning into a discombobulated babbling. I was able to make out the phrase “I love you” and my name quite often. Suddenly, his speech was clear again, and his voice was authoritative.

“Now, (y/n)! Come for me! Let me share in your release,” Loki commanded. “Scream and allow yourself freedom!”

That is exactly what I did. My walls clenched around him, and his name tore raggedly from my mouth tasting like heaven. At my release, Loki screamed like a savage, calling my name over and over. I felt his cock twitch inside me as my come washed over his member in a warm wave. His seed coated the inside of me, and he rode out his orgasm before he collapsed on top of me. We both lay there panting and just holding each other for a while. Finally, Loki raised himself to his forearms and kissed my lips slowly, savoring my flavor.

“Belle’s beauty cannot compare with yours, my (y/n),” he said drawing his lips to my forehead. I sighed in contentment and smiled up at his passionate face.

“Even Prince Charming has nothing on you, Loki,” I said, recalling how Loki had once stated that he would help me find my very own “Prince Charming” one day.

“Oh, my darling, I will love you to the ends of the nine realms and back again. I will have no other but you,” Loki said. “No other would suffice.”

“Nor would I share my bed with another,” I vowed sealing my words with a kiss. Loki drew the covers over us, and turned out the light.

“Goodnight, my love,” Loki said as he nestled as close to me as he physically could.

“Goodnight, my handsome prince,” I replied wrapping my arms around his waist. The gentle steady rhythm of my lover’s heartbeat lulled me into a deep sleep, and, for once, I felt completely at peace.


End file.
